


I'm a Good Boy, I Swear

by bishounen_curious



Series: volleyball dads [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't skip class to get head!, Established Relationship, M/M, Muffling Noises, Sexting, kind of, messy blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga prides himself as a model student, but one bad egg (read: Daichi Sawamura) makes it so tempting to go to the dark side (read: skip calc to fool around in the clubroom).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Good Boy, I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel to ‘let’s just stay in tonight’. i didn’t think it was important enough to tack on as a second chapter, so this can be read as a stand alone smut piece? just like everything else I write??

Suga was copying down the equations on the blackboard when he felt his butt vibrate. 

An annoyed sigh left his lips: most likely it was the team’s GroupMe. When he got the chance, he’d have to direct a threatening message to the underclassmen, telling them to pay attention to their lessons. He had said it before and he’d say it again until it got through their thick skulls; if they got shit grades then that meant no volleyball. End of story. Most likely it was either Nishinoya or Tanaka slacking off, but those first-years had been known to message the group during class.

It really was a full-time job supervising those kids. If you gave them an inch, they’d take a mile. 

“Okay, so with this particular problem…”

The teacher turned her back to face the board, and began scribbling out one method to solve the differential equation. As strict as she was, she was sympathetic to the fact that Calculus was a headache and had stopped earlier in the year trying to get classroom participation at 9:30am. She was realistic while still commanding respect. He wished he could take a page from her book and tame those underclassmen as well as she did their class.

But Suga, for some reason, just wasn’t as terrifying. He puffed his cheeks and pouted to himself.

He just couldn’t win.

 _Oh wait, my phone_ …

Taking advantage of the opportunity, and feeling a bit like a hypocrite, Suga slipped his phone out of his back pocket and held it underneath his desk, doing his best to be both covert and quick.

To his surprise, it wasn’t the team’s GroupMe. It was a text from someone who should be trying to set an example for the rest of the team. Someone sitting two rows behind him, one desk to the left.

He sighed again, weighted with a lot more disappointment. He even shook his head ever so slightly, knowing full well Daichi was spending more attention on his back than he was the math problem. 

His phone vibrated again immediately with a second message from the captain. Suga had to stop himself from laughing. Sometimes the other was just too easy to mess with.

Double checking to make sure he still was in the clear (their teacher was still working mechanically on the problem), he unlocked his phone to read the messages.

The first read _so i was thinking about what you said on friday…_ and below that _don’t give me that_. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his composure. Suga made a mental note to tease him later about how emotionally sensitive he was, their fearless captain, unable to keep cool while he waited to get a text back.

With a wide grin and hunched shoulders Suga responded.

_don’t text in class, captain. what kind of example are you setting for the kids?_

The reply was instantaneous: _look who’s calling the kettle black_. Then, in a new message _but more importantly i was just thinking about that one fantasy of yours. the one where i tell you that i want to fuck you raw in the clubroom during class? that one?_

Well.

That had not been where Suga thought this conversation was going. He blinked a few times, trying to prevent himself from getting too caught up in the moment. He still was in class. But, even so… He swallowed and willed his pulse to slow the fuck down. 

Suga had to be strong. For the kids.

He didn’t reply right away. Intentionally, of course. He chose to jot down the steps outlined on the board. _dy/dx -sin y = -x_ … He didn’t get too far though. Daichi’s stare was heavy on the back of his head, begging him to respond.

Suga smirked, pretending to copy the numbers and letters from the board into his notebook. In reality, he was drawing a large heart on the corner of his paper and scribbled inside _Daichi sucks_ and surrounded that with a legion of smaller hearts. 

This was turning into the most fun math class ever. 

After a moment, his phone buzzed again. Excellent.

He checked it underneath his desk again, forgetting to make sure the coast was clear. 

_don’t tell me you didn’t bring the lube today_. Daichi was hopeless.

Suga snorted.

The girl next to him turned to look at him curiously. The setter shot her a reassuring smile, and with a small smile of her own returned to her notes. Was it too obvious that he wasn’t paying attention? His guilt was disregarded by his desire to keep teasing his boyfriend.

 _it’s a bit early for this, don’t you think?_ Then, as an afterthought he thumbed out _who do you think i am. of course i got it_

Daichi’s read, _doesn’t matter what time of day. i always want you_

Suga tried to ignore the way pure need rushed into his belly. _you didn’t jack off today i can tell_. He wasn’t that successful. 

_you’re the worst_

_shut up you know I’m right_

_i’m this close to dragging you out of here and taking you in the hallway_

_i wanna see you try, captain_

“Sugawara! Put your phone away!” 

The setter stiffened, his entire face warming up. _Was this what a heart attack felt like?_ He didn’t know what was worse: getting called out for blatantly disrespecting the teacher he respected or the possibility that she witnessed him biting his lip and making clear bedroom eyes at his phone. 

There wasn’t time to dwell on the answer to that humiliating question. She cleared her throat intentionally, still glaring daggers at him, waiting for him to rid himself of his phone. With a weak apology and burning ears he dropped it in his school bag which was hanging off the back of his chair. 

As he turned around to do so, he caught Daichi’s eyes. Instead of the triumphant expression he had half-expected to see on his boyfriend’s face (because that jerk enjoyed getting him into trouble), he found pure tenacity. Suga was incredibly confused.

Then, he became much more confused when Daichi sprung to his feet and captured the teacher’s, and everyone else in the classroom’s, attention.

“Ma’am, Sugawara isn’t feeling well. Can I escort him to the nurse?”

The hell?

Awkward silence washed over the room. As dumb and nonsensical as Daichi’s outburst was, he wore the most serious expression, the kind that made it hard to argue against. Everyone’s gaze was shifting between the captain and him, and the setter was starting to shrink into himself, wanting to evaporate into the clouds and flee the moment.

Daichi could be smooth and persuasive - he was the captain for a reason. Yet, whenever his plotting involved him getting laid he always ended up a blubbering, idiotic mess. If Suga wasn’t currently so embarrassed he would have focused more on how super endearing that was.

“Uh, Sawamura…” Their teacher seemed to be struggling to make sense of the situation. Like everyone else. “I don’t really-“

“He hurt himself at practice the other day. I texted him - that’s why he had his phone out - because I want him to get it checked out, but he was being stubborn, and we have a tournament coming up soon and-“

“Fine, fine. Just go. I don’t need the details.” She was being dismissive and generous for some strange reason. Maybe it was the fact that it was so early in the day, or maybe because the setter hardly ever misbehaved in class. Whatever the reason, Suga was just incredibly thankful that such a horribly-executed excuse managed to go over so well. 

Suga hurriedly gathered his things, thanking her and apologizing profusely for the disruption. She just waved him off and grumbled, “Just don’t become a delinquent. You’re one of the good ones.”

As the two boys exited the classroom, she called a _remember to get the notes from a classmate!!_ after them as they shut the door a little too forcefully.

Once they were in the hallway, Suga smacked Daichi upside the head. “You have no game.”

“It went a whole lot better in my head, I swear!” Daichi’s facade had vanished and was replaced by vivid, bumbling shame. “I’m sorry! She’s just so intimidating, I got flustered…”

Suga huffed, playing up his annoyance. He had to string Daichi along just a bit more.

They walked side-by-side down the corridor together. They didn’t even say anything to one another about their destination. It went without saying.

“It’s too early for this.” Suga muttered as they turned a corner, holding his bag closer to his body. He now had easier access to blindly fish around the contents to double-check that the lube was indeed there. When his fingertips brushed the plastic tube, he mentally cheered. _Bingo_. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” Daichi offered weakly, breaking the tense silence.

“You better.” Suga still was frowning, but he heard how little bite was in his words. 

When they got to the clubroom a minute later, it was as expected, completely devoid of people but brimming with clutter. Worn practice clothes, orphaned volleyballs, and random garbage littered all available surface area. There were some slobs on the team, and no matter how much nagging and physical abuse they received, they never did learn to pick up after themselves.

Suga clicked his tongue in disgust as he locked the door behind him. He’d yell at them later at practice. But right now, he had better things to do.

The setter wasted no time in trying to stick his tongue down his boyfriend’s throat. He just needed to make out with him for a minute. Or two. Or ten. 

But Daichi had other plans, apparently. Instead of his chapped lips, one of Daichi’s tan, thick fingers pressed to Suga’s mouth. 

It was the first time that he could recall ever being shushed. 

He didn’t know what that brunette was doing today: that boy was just chock full of surprises.

“Suga,” Daichi’s voice was level, “I’m sorry you got called out like that in class. You didn’t deserve it.”

The setter narrowed his eyes, but couldn’t help but give into the smile that had been threatening him ever since they left Calc. “The only thing I didn’t deserve was that lame-ass excuse. You tell the whole class that I’m injured and stubborn, and then you expect to get laid?”

Suga thoroughly enjoyed how difficult it appeared for Daichi to ignore that verbal bait. Only after a prolonged exhale was he able to continue. “Are you okay?”

 _What?_ “What?”

“You. After Friday… I was too rough, I feel awful.”

Suga refrained from rolling his eyes. He didn’t want to belittle Daichi’s concern, but at the same time, this was the twentieth time he had received an apology for the rough sex that he had specifically _asked_ for. Sure, they had been drunk, but it wasn’t the first time Suga asked for it to hurt. 

As tiresome as placating Daichi’s overblown anxieties was, he answered him honestly. “I’ve been good for a few days. It sucked to walk on Saturday and most of Sunday, but it’s all good now.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Daichi.” Suga, still talking against Daichi’s finger, gave the calloused flesh a feather-light kiss. “You won’t break me, I promise.”

That seemed to mollify the captain, because his expression softened and he said with a gentleness, “I know,” and leaned in to snatch the other’s mouth in a full, satisfyingly-tender kiss. 

Suga, whether from the long wait or from the fact that Daichi was a superb kisser, moaned into his mouth and allowed his hands to explore up and down the captain’s broad, muscled and sadly-clothed back.

After a long moment, Suga broke away and muttered defeatedly, “I take it back. It’s never too early for this.”

That pulled a laugh out of Daichi. He brought Suga closer, wanting more. The setter bit his lip because he was already half hard and now smushed up into Daichi’s warm thigh and _fuck_. He was quickly losing the upper-hand in this situation.

Daichi’s mouth hovered over Suga’s ear, and thickly whispered, “I’m pretty sure you didn’t get off either this morning.”

Suga didn’t answer because it was sadly true.

Daichi peeled Suga off him for a sec and left him alone to go over to his locker. He undid the combo and opened it with a metallic creak. He extracted one thing, his white practice t-shirt and slammed his locker shut. Suga stared at him, perplexed, and was about to ask _why_ when Daichi pressed a finger to his mouth again.

In retaliation, Suga nipped his fingertip and relished the way that it made the other tremble. 

Suga giggled, but he stopped abruptly when Daichi dropped to his knees. 

“Um,” was the only thing he could muster.

“Here.” Daichi handed him his balled-up t-shirt with a leer. “Use this to be quiet.”

“What?” His belly flooded with hazy heat as Daichi made quick work of his belt buckle and next his fly. His black pants were down his legs in record time, and Daichi was palming him through the thin cotton of his grey briefs, which were already stained with the first dribbles of precum.

Nothing had even happened yet, but his body had transformed into a lump of jello. He found himself leaning against the clubroom door and flexied his fingers in nervous energy, further wrinkling the shirt. 

“Aren’t you gonna fuck me, though…?” Suga, for the first time today, was more turned on than surprised. Class was the farthest thing from his mind.

“Like I’m entitled to that after the stunt I just pulled. You deserve an apology blowjob.”

“But,” Suga gasped when Daichi caressed his cheek against his clothed and very stiff prick, “you have… the worst gag reflex ever.”

Daichi smile was disarmingly saccharine. “If I’m gonna choke on something, I’d prefer it to be you.”

“Fuck, Daichi.” This whole conversation was going straight to his dick. Every word was an amazing throb that made him feel light-headed, strained and desperate to be touched. And he was getting exactly what he wanted. Daichi was still rubbing his cheek against him, and then he almost lost it when Daichi flattened his tongue and dragged it along the fabric-outline of his cock. Suga whimpered into the air.

“Use the shirt.” Daichi reminded him with a shit-eating grin, and Suga would have smacked him if he wasn’t just about to get blown. Following orders, he pressed the shirt into his face and sucked in a solid breath. The exhale after came out as, to his chagrin, a pleasured whine.

Daichi snorted. “I didn’t even do anything yet.”

“The fucking shirt _smells_ like you.” His mouth and nose were hidden by the fabric but his eyes still conveyed his obscured frown. It was true - the mixture of slight sweat, cologne and the faintest bit of detergent was the captain’s scent. It was Daichi’s shirt alright. All of his clothes smelled like that. Suga knew that because he may have jacked off with his face buried in clothes he had stolen from Daichi before.

The captain shrugged nonchalantly, but Suga knew he understood. Awhile ago, when Suga finally admitted to borrowing his clothes to help him masturbate, Daichi had gotten hard right then and there. And then the rest was history.

Suga took another strong inhale and shut his eyes. He felt Daichi’s breath shudder against him, and knew he was drinking in the sight. Suga spread his legs a bit wider and got himself comfortable against the door. He knew he was in for a bumpy ride.

Daichi had resumed the licking and Suga made small noises into the shirt. The friction was nowhere near what he needed, but it made up for that with the warmth and wetness of the attention. His hips were grinding into Daichi’s face ever so slightly, trying to get more but not too much more. Sure, he liked instant gratification as much as the next guy but there always was a place for teasing in his heart of hearts.

He was just as mean to himself as he was to his teammates.

Daichi was taking his sweet time just licking and nudging him through his underwear. From what Suga could see, Daichi was content, probably feeling that swell of pride from reducing him into a disaster before they actually got down to the real business.

Daichi gave sloppy blowjobs. It was always so wet. And messy - _very messy_. He always ended up with his own drool and Suga’s precum smeared on his chin, making his skin glimmer. It’d be on his fingers and maybe a bit on his shirt when he was done. And the sounds that he made: the lewd squelches, the sudden pops… Suga wasn’t sure how it always got to such an extreme, but Daichi always made it happen. And the setter wouldn’t want it any other way.

He was bracing himself for it. If he wanted to last more than a minute, he’d need to.

While Suga was steeling himself, Daichi hooked his fingers in his underwear and pulled them down to his ankles to join his pants. Then, that nerd took his cock, wrapped his fist around the swollen shaft, locked eyes with him and then fucking _spat_ on the head of his cock. 

Suga gaped down at the captain, who had a pleased flush coloring his cheeks. “You’re too good to me.”

“Somebody has to be.”

Suga glared down at his boyfriend with no real malice. Daichi flashed him a thumbs up before he licked a long wet stripe along the underside of his cock. The setter’s breath hitched, his mouth open in a silent moan against the cotton shirt.

It was like that for a bit. Daichi spreading the spit and adding more with his tongue along his length, taking his own pace. He laved over every bit of skin that he could reach, not neglecting his sac either. He lavished it with gentle pressure from the flat of his tongue and puffs of hot, humid breath. It wasn’t what Suga needed, but it was just what he wanted, that slow, comprehensive treatment. The hot drag of tongue sent bliss through every nerve: not the kind that was overwhelming and intense and spiking, but the low sweet kind that you could have thrum through you for hours. 

Daichi was messy but he knew exactly what he was doing.

Suga had gotten used to the sensation and was breathing steadily through his nose, in and out, while Daichi traveled up and down. It was good. He wasn’t a wreck yet. But he was rigid, hard as fuck and pulsing with hot blood. He looked far less satisfied than he felt, and he always knew that made Daichi self conscious, so he cooed out small bits of encouragement as reassurance. Muffled in the shirt, he hummed out _just like that_ ’s and a couple of _yeah_ ’s and a swear or two when that fucking tongue swiped against his tip and dipped into the slit. 

The encouragement seemed to spur the brunette on because suddenly he was applying more pressure with his tongue and his hands were now massaging the insides of Suga’s thighs. Suga’s rasped out more audible gasps: the pleasure was turning darker, prickling his nerves in a way that was building deep within himself. Daichi was kicking it up a notch.

Then those lips parted wider and he wrapped his mouth around Suga’s head, and guided it to slide against the plush of the inside of his cheek. _Fuck fuck fuck_. 

Daichi’s tongue pressed into the bottom of his mouth, and Suga could feel the captain’s salivary gland release more saliva and further slick up his mouth. All the while that tongue was flicking the parts of him that were inside and Suga careened forward because he couldn’t take standing still, his tense hips shaking and jutting forward a bit with every bit of sensation.

Daichi hummed in satisfaction, and Suga made a helpless noise in the back of his throat.

That noise must have made the other take pity, because Daichi started hollowing out his cheeks and sucking him like he was drinking a thick milkshake through a straw. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Suga lamented

When Daichi pulled off his prick with a wet _pop_ , Suga shivered. “Apology blowjobs are supposed to be good. That’s the whole point, buddy.”

“Yeah, but,” he started, moving the shirt away to speak properly, “you’re kind of outdoing yourself.”

“But I haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.” If Daichi ever pouted, the closest thing to it was on his face. Suga rolled his eyes, but the implications of the words made his cock twitch. Daichi scrunched up his nose and laughed, the sound full and from his chest, because Daichi knew how much of a mess the setter currently was and Suga couldn’t help but laugh, too.

They both were such losers. Suga was really okay with that.

He dropped one hand down and scratched lovingly at the captain’s scalp. He watched Daichi’s eyelids get heavier, and arch into his hand. Suga decided to keep that hand there as Daichi lowered himself back to his dick.

He only took the tip in and sucked hard, and Suga’s thighs spasmed and an embarrassingly-loud moan ripped from his throat. Daichi pulled off for a split second to shush him with a laugh, then went right back to business. Suga was balling the shirt into his mouth and biting down. The shirt was such a great idea, he’d have to remember this for next time.

A few, longer sucks later, with Suga a shivering mess, Daichi started to sink his jaw down with small thrusts. With each one, he’d take the other in a little deeper, gradually working himself all the way over Suga’s cock. He had to go slow and take his time, because he really did have the worst gag reflex that ever existed. He even felt Daichi’s throat tightening and spasming during the process and Suga hated how good that felt. 

“Don’t strain yourself,” he managed to hiss out, as Daichi just kept taking him farther in one centimeter at a time. The brunette flicked his eyes up, and they were determined as all hell. It was a good look on him, especially when his mouth was jammed full with his whole prick.

Suga took a fistful of short chocolate hair and pulled, groaning out in a way that would make the other lose his shit. “You’re so fucking hot, Daichi, you’re so _fucking hot_.”

He savored Daichi’s reaction to the pain, a nasally groan, and victory swelled in Suga’s tummy. But that didn’t last long because Daichi rammed the rest of his length into the back of his throat and gagged violently around it. Suga hurt the back of his head when he slammed it into the door and cried out into the shirt.

He was pretty sure Daichi liked gagging around him. There was no way that someone, no matter how much they loved a person, would voluntary _choke_ on something for as long as Daichi Sawamura did. He would never admit it out loud, not even when he was tequila drunk, but the captain most likely got off from gagging. There was no other explanation. 

Suga kept, weakly, trying to remove Daichi’s head, because he didn’t want the other to get hurt or vomit on him or something. But, Daichi, tears in the corners of his eyes, kept going, shuddering and making strained noises as he forced the tip of Suga dick into the back of his throat again and again and again.

The guilt that came with the pleasure was making Suga feel a bit heady. “Heyheyhey, don’t hurt yourself.” When Daichi didn’t relent, and Suga didn’t expect him to, he let off his cautionary ministrations and instead did exactly what Daichi wanted him to do. Just relax and enjoy everything. 

Suga hiccuped moans every time that throat constricted around him, which was often. His grip in Daichi’s hair was most likely anything but pleasant, but the captain wasn’t seeming to mind (and Suga desperately needed something to hold onto to keep himself from going insane). 

Daichi attempted to swallow around him, but he made a small stressed noise instead and had to off completely to regain his breathing and stop choking. The captain used the back of his hand to wipe away the exertion tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Suga couldn’t help but laugh at the other (which in retrospect was really mean), but Daichi practically beamed up at him when he composed himself, the lower half of his face shiny with too many bodily fluid before taking the setter’s prick all the way back in.

Daichi was really something else.

He thankfully didn’t try to swallow around him again. Daichi was a sexual try-hard but he knew his limits. Rather, he cupped Suga’s balls in his hands, and toyed with him as his mouth bobbed along his length. Suga gasped, incoherent praises being buried into the shirt.

Suga’s pulse pounded in his veins, and he knew he was getting close. He was surprised he had lasted this long already.

Suga felt Daichi trying to widen his legs, so he obliged, spreading them more, and sending the other a questioning look. He had plenty of room to work, so he had no idea what the captain was doing. But Daichi wasn’t looking at him, so he wouldn’t get his answer until he was subjected it. Not that he minded, of course. 

The hand around his sac moved along to his perineum. Suga shuddered when those rough knuckles brushed against the smooth, sensitive flesh. Daichi was probably going to finger him, and Suga was smiling widely because Daichi was so fucking good to him.

But that wasn’t what was going on. 

Those fingers never went near his entrance. Instead, Daichi used his knuckles and pressed in small circles into the area where his sac met his perineum, and Suga for the second time slammed his head back into the door and cried out into the shirt in surprised ecstasy.

“ _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_ ,” Suga babbled, whimpering and feeling every part of his body unhinging quickly and tensing out of nowhere and not knowing what was happening, “You’re, you’re- fuck Daichi, I’m done, I’m-“ and everything went white and Suga was shooting down Daichi’s throat and of course Daichi was gagging and Suga was screaming nonsense into the shirt, which didn’t do much to stifle him.

Daichi wiggled his fist a bit as Suga’s orgasm took him hard, so much harder than it should have, and the other helplessly rutted into Daichi’s mouth just trying to ride every bit of overwhelming sensation out. Eventually Suga’s hyperventilating finally calmed into labored panting. After a bit Daichi released Suga’s cock and wiped his mouth with his hand. He gave the other a breathless smile.

“You, you fucking,” Suga swore as he stared down in awe at his boyfriend, “ _what did you just do?_ ”

“Well,” Daichi started to speak, but his jaw must have been a bit stiff because he paused, and rolled it around for a moment before he continued, “I learned the other night that you can externally stimulate your prostate.”

Suga furrowed his brow, not expecting those words to come out of his boyfriend’s mouth. “Really?”

The captain nodded, and went to fetch a clean towel. “Yeah,” he said as he grabbed his water bottle from his bag and dampened the towel a bit with water, “it’s like, um,” Daichi didn’t make eye contact as he returned himself to his knees, wiping his swollen mouth with the towel quickly, before he used an unsullied spot to clean Suga up. “You just gotta press up, right below your balls and you’ll feel it and, uh,” Daichi was too embarrassed to elaborate, so he just focused on cleaning them both up. He pulled up Suga’s pants and underwear and managed to get them both back to a presentable state. Daichi stayed quiet, rubbing his jaw, still rolling it.

Suga nodded, mulling the new information over. “That’s awesome… where’d you learn that?”

Daichi became even more flustered, and it made Suga’s heart flutter. On his wobbly limbs he helped Daichi up onto his feet and planted a warm kiss on his cheek. 

The captain threw the towel into the used towel bin and caught Suga’s mouth in a full kiss. It was much too short lived, Suga thought when it ended, but it was okay. They’d have plenty of time to indulge in that later.

“Well, I was looking up weird sex tips to make up for… for Friday, and then I found an article about it, so last night I tested it out to make sure it worked, and… it did.” Daichi didn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t have to. But, Suga would have given anything to have the captain explain in full detail how that little experiment went.

“I’m sure.And that was definitely the best head I’ve ever had. So apology accepted.” Suga pecked the corner of the other’s mouth, and he hummed happily when he tasted himself on Daichi’s lips. “You know, we still have some time until Calc is over…” Suga was massaging the captain’s chest and he felt how hot Daichi’s skin was, even through the layers of his school uniform. Suga jutted out of his thigh and started to grind it into Daichi’s untreated erection, and the way he sucked in the air through gritted teeth made Suga just want to eat him alive.

“Let’s get you all taken care of before next period,” the setter purred.

His mouth had latched onto Daichi’s neck and was sucking a hickey just below his collar when the knob of the clubroom started to jiggle. The two of them broke away from one another and grimaced. Before they could say anything, the knob started to jiggle more violently. 

And then someone was banging the door.

“Hold on!” Suga called out, and unlocked and opened the door. 

It was a frustrated-looking Tanaka. The second year was carrying his sports bag and had _that face_ because he probably knew that Daichi was also in the room. When he saw the captain, his face just darkened more.

“Dropping off stuff for practice later?” Suga tried to play it off cool, because he knew Tanaka knew what the two of them had been doing. Tanaka was an idiot yet he was strangely perceptive when it came to this type of thing. “We’re thinking about ending practice early tonight actually-“

Tanaka walked past the setter and the captain and went straight to his locker, rolling his eyes. “Go back to fucking class, you pervs.”

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i forgot all my calc from high school


End file.
